guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Salvage
How can a salvage kit be used with a collector? --Karlos 09:07, 4 Jul 2005 (EST) I'm not sure what you mean, but if you're asking if you can salvage collector's items, the answer is no. :Well, you can salvage collector's armor. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 22:26, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) ::What Karlos was was referring to (months ago...) was the wording in the article. And he edited it first... but I'm going to save my edit over his since I don't think it's worthwhile to point out collector items in particular, since they fall under "weapons" and "armor." --Fyren 22:45, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :::It's scary because I was being serious not sarcastic! :) --Karlos 23:02, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) Salvaging Weapon Upgrades We need to mention some where that unlike runes, if you salvage a weapon upgrade off a weapon there is a chance you might get nothing. i.e. If you have a sundering bow of fortitude and you try to salvage either upgrade, there is a chance you'll end up with materials. I do not think this is stated anywhere. I have failed to find it. So, I am checking here before I add it to this article. --Karlos 20:04, 16 November 2005 (UTC) because "there is a chance that the item being salvaged will not be destroyed after salvaging. There is a base 50% chance that the item will remain intact, with an additional 3% chance for each rank in the Treasure Hunter and Wisdom titles," if I have an intact dragon sword after salvaging an icy/fiery hilt from it, could I then add another kind of hilt to it to get, for example, a shocking or barbed dragon sword?Go defenestrate yourself. ::of course you can! --Jasminethetender 02:43, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::except for the fact that IDS and FDS elemental upgrades can't be salvaged out. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:49, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Difference between "Expert Salvage Kit" and "Superior Salvage Kit" I have never understood if there was a difference. Except maybe in the number of "charges"... But is there any "functional difference" ? Can we salvage more with a superior than an expert kit ? :The only difference is the number of charges. --Rainith 13:02, 28 November 2005 (UTC) :: Then can we remove the text "it is a better deal to buy Expert Salvage Kits for gold, but trade for Superior Kits with quest reward items. Only purchase Superior Kits from merchants if you don't want to shop as often" from the page since the cost per salvage is the same?--Manos Lijeros 05:18, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::No it's not. 25 salvages for 400g, 100 salvages for 2k. 05:19, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Newbie salvaging questions As a new player, I've got a couple questions that might be common sense, but are probably still worth mentioning: * Do you get more gold (on average) selling or Basic Salvage/selling, or Expert Salvage/selling most items? * Do different "color" items yield different things? Am I better off salvaging a purple I don't need than selling it? * Do the item type dictate what you'll get when you salvage it? What items yield what materials? * If I use an Expert Kit on lower level stuff, is it a waste of the kit, or can I still find rare materials with the same frequency? :I believe that it's only worth salvaging "Highly Salvageable" items for materials. You have to look at the piece and see if it's worth more to just sell or for the salvage rewards. For example a staff might give you one bone or sell for 12 gold. Bone is usually worth only 3 gold so you'd be better of just selling the item. There are lists online of what materials items salvage into. Using an Expert Kit on lower level stuff gives you 100% more chance of getting rares than using a normal kit (as it's not possible to get rares with a normal kit at all) but the chance is still very low because of the item level. - BeXoR 02:16, 21 July 2006 (CDT) How to tell if you can get a rune? How can you tell if an item is carrying a rune or upgrade? I see that a prefix or suffix is a giveaway, but what if the item doesn't have one? If I have a blue Healing Ankh, with a blue attribute (Smiting Prayers +1), does that mean I could get a Minor Smiting Prayers rune? :no... to get runes you need to look at Salvage Items, not weapons. --Jamie 05:22, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :: If you are using Expert Salvage Kit or equivalent, you will see a small hammer cursor when you doubleclick the kit. On items that potentially give more than materials, you will see a small eye next to the hammer. When you use the eye+hammer on the item, you will get a dialog window that allows you to choose what you will get, or cancel the salvage without using up a kit charge. (maybe this should be documented somewhere?)(mendel 84.128.197.72 00:45, 8 April 2008 (UTC)) Prefix or Suffix? If you have a Sundering Bow of Fortitude and you salvage it, is there a way to know if you'll get the Sundering prefix or the Fortitude suffix? --Arkhyn, 11:10, 26 June 2006 :Seems to be completely random. Murphy's Law though means you always get the one you don't want --221.84.170.134 09:12, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :::In my experience the salvage sometimes fails and you get materials instead. Only when there are two mods though. - BeXoR 02:16, 21 July 2006 (CDT) Higly Salvageable++ Anyone ever gotten a blue with Highly Salvageable AND a Prefix/Suffix? As far as i can remember this the first time it happened to me, Highly Salvageable Raven Staff Of Enchanting (13%).69.142.43.110 18:32, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :I've had it once or twice. Always gotten the weapon mod. and nothing else. --Rainith 21:43, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::Same, always received the mod and never the materials.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 22:23, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::As a note, I just got a precious Longbow of Marksmanship. --Rainith 21:55, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::I've received mats over mods from blue HS items with mods with an expert slavage. However, usually I just use a common slavage kit to slavage HS items with mods --- but I always use expert slavage on un-modded HS items, because the chance to slavage 4-5 steel or suchlike is just too hot to resist. --Carmine 16:07, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :::Yes, AFAIK you'll never get a mod from a regular salvage kit, only from an expert or superior one. --Rainith 21:04, 21 October 2006 (CDT) Salvage Armor... Finally!! After maybe 10 months of waiting! I have proof that units (in Tyria at least) drop salvage armor even of other units. I remember when I made this claim, many people thought I was insane (including Rainith I believe) :) now I have proof at last!! If it changes nothing, it proves I am not insane. :) Here it is, a Jade Bow dropping Mursaat Garments: image:Salvage_armor_proof.jpg --Karlos 00:02, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :Sorry Karlos, that is not news. Jade are Mursaat as far as drops are concerned. See Mursaat Garments, Jade Bow and Jade Armor. Also I believe that Ether Seals are also considered Mursaat as far as drops go, I know I've gotten Mursaat Tokens from them. --Rainith 11:05, 20 October 2006 (CDT) ::No, not news. But you sir and others refused to believe that Jade Armors would drop a TYPE of armor different than their own. I cannot find the talk page now, but when I said that the Jade Armor can drop Mursaat Garments or the the Mursaat can drop Jade Armors (the loot item) you guys were all like, what? that never happens. Well, I was just documenting here that it does. --Karlos 14:48, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :::Nope, not what I said. Jade have no armor of their own. There is the mysterious Jade Gorget which only drops from chests (in UW/FOW and I think possibly from the Kilroy quest chests), but the Jade never drop that (or if they ever have I've never seen it and no one has ever reported that they do). Our discussion was about, I think, some type of dwarven armor, but I honestly don't remember. :::You said (and I am paraphrasing here from memory, so feel free to correct me) that for example any type of dwarven armor can be dropped by any dwarf. i.e. that a Stone Summit Gnasher is capable of dropping Dwarven Armors, Dwarven Warrior Armors, Dwarven Robes, etc... My response was that there are set salvage item drops for set creatures. They don't always make much sense, but that they are set. :::My theory cannot be proven (as you can't prove that something will never-ever, not in a million years, never drop from a specific creature, just that it is highly unlikely), but you could prove me wrong. If you would like to, I have a simple way for you to do it. I think the easiest place to do so would be Traveler's Vale, simply solo through there and note which salvage armors drop from which dwarves. Check them against the pages here and see if you find a difference. And if you do get a Dwarven Warrior Armor from a Gnasher, get a screen cap of it for me would you. :) --Rainith 21:04, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Salvage Cursor Icon Explanation With the new (and more complicated) salvaging of items I think it would be helpful to mention and describe the different icons of the salvage kit mouse cursor. T.T.H. 18:50, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Highly Salvageable Highly Salvageable redirects here, but this page doesn't answer a question I had about HS items. Does the highly salvageable mod add only to the number of crafting materials obtainable from salvaging, or also to the chance for rares from expert salvaging? I believe I've seen comments saying that the HS inscription adds to the chance to get, for example, rubies or sapphires, but I can't find an authoritative source for that. — HarshLanguage 22:47, 25 January 2007 (CST) :A related question, now that I think of it: do expert kits always yield a higher # of crafting materials, if they don't yield rare materials? I seem to recall expert-salvaging some drops, hoping for rares, and got 1 regular mat instead. But that was probably a lower-level item, it was a while ago since I tried. — HarshLanguage 22:49, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::In my experience, the answer to your 2nd question is No. I've consumed numerous Expert and Normal salvage kits testing just that, and I found that on average I got the same number of non-rare Materials. Expert Salvage doesn't appear to give more non-rare. Entropy 02:09, 26 January 2007 (CST) Here's another question regarding Highly Salvageable items: Does salvaging items marked 'Highly Salvageable' produce materials that can be sold for more than the value of item? I just salvaged at Longbow marked 'Highly Salvageable', valued at 58 gold, which produced 192 golds worth of Wood Planks, so I'm guessing the answer is 'yes'. If this can be asserted as true in most or all cases, it might be worth mentioning this in the article. -- IAmAI 19:29, 11 May 2007 (CDT) I too wonder if the Highly Salvageable mod adds to the chance of a rare salvage. I have many "Measure for Measure" inscriptions stashed away. Also, what determines the effect of does an Improved Sale Value mod?--204.107.82.185 18:52, 5 December 2007 (UTC) I've never gotten anything but Common crafting material from a Highly Salvageable item using an Expert Salvage Kit. Granted I get a lot from them no matter what salvage kit I use, but never Rare crafting material. I used to use expert kids on highly salvageable items, but only on occasion now. Am I just unlucky, or can you only get common mats from highly salv items? --Mooseyfate 20:42, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :I've seen it salvage steel before, and it was a good deal, so I think the answer is no --Gimmethegepgun 20:44, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::IMO, it is best to salvage items like hammers, axes, swords, shields etc with an expert salvage kit because from experience, I've easily obtained steel. If it's HS, then so much the better. I've had things salvage 6-13 steel on a HS item before IIRC. --Call Me Rexy 23:55, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Quest reward items I got an axe from Minaar's Worry. I was suprised that I was able to salvage it. But I wasn't allowed to salvage it to materials. The only part I was offered to salvage was the +25 HP upgrade. I wondered if it was possible to salvage quest rewards before. Shouldn't it be added to the article that quest reward items cannot be salvaged to materials but upgrades? -- numma_cway 09:22, 23 February 2007 (CST) =Salvage Rates= I started a salvage rate project on my own, have a lot of data but i no longer want it. If anyone want to grab it and continue the project get on my talk page. -- [[User:Jasminethetender|'Jasmine']] 02:52, 19 May 2007 (CDT) =Salvaging unidentified gold salvage items nerfed?= I have salvaged about 5 of these over the past 2 days and everytime they break and i get the inscription. Can someone confirm that you can still salavage unidentified runes out of gold salvage items?--67.183.233.85 01:33, 26 September 2007 (CDT) perfect location where i buy a perfect salvage kit :At every consumable trader in EotN. You need to have the third rank in the title corresponding to your location. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 20:01, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Destroyer Weapons CAN be destroyed by salvaging. 02:29, 31 May 2008 (UTC) i belive that. i broke my destroyer hammer trying to get a tang :Tangs don't come off of hammers... Did you mean daggers, or a haft? — Powersurge360Violencia 03:01, 23 June 2008 (UTC) I ment hammer haft gold item Is a rare item supposed to be highly salvageable? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' A guy ( ) }. :That has nothing to do with it; any item that can have an inscription, can get Highly Salvageable (aka "Measure for Measure"). (T/ ) 04:54, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Only items in NF/EotN can have inscriptions. :/ Cress Arvein 04:57, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::And not all of them can, either; we picked up two pairs of jade daggers in Vabbi that weren't inscribable. :-( Anyway, I think what you get out of salvage depends in part on the value of the item: the value of teh salvage often corresponds roughly to the item's merchant value, i.e. the higher the price, the more salvage you get. This explains why it's hard to get a rare salvage out of a low-price weapon: because the value of the salvage would exceed the weaon value; and why you might have better luck with high-priced gold weapons. These are merely my personal guesses, though; I don't know if there is research on this. --◄mendel► 18:49, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::@Cress - I know that, in Factions and Prophecies you just get stuff which says "Highly Salvageable". @Mendel - I can get Steel Ingot with Expert Salvage on low-end metallic items, but I agree that it definitely seems rarer compared to if I salvage metallics from EotN or such. However, things which are not weapon or armor ("Salvage Item" or collector items) don't seem to follow this rule. Spider Web has a nearly 100% rate for becoming silk rather than dust, for instance... (T/ ) 03:28, 12 August 2008 (UTC) = Charr Savage Kit = I just added the entry to the Charr Salvage Kit. My claim that it functions like a prefect salvage kit is based on my own testing using 3 kits, all on items that had 2 upgrades. This equates to 30 salvage attempts and having never lost the original armor. I could have just been very lucky, so if anyone has experience to refute the claim please update the article.-- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 19:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : Glamtre: nice research job. What's your Wisdom and Treasure title bonus at right now? (Would influence the chance of no losses to the armor.) Guild Wars Wiki states that they function like Expert kits, but later says, at least one guaranteed chance to salvage the modifier of your choice. I read that 2nd statement as meaning 100% chance to salvage 1 upgrade and then usual odds for the 2nd. (Your data suggests otherwise: even at the default 50% rate, there's less than 0.01% chance that you'll get 15 perfect salvages in a row from an expert kit.) ::All of this research was done with a Pre-Searing character I am working with to get the Legendary Defender of Ascalon title so no Wisdom or Luck bonuses come into play. If the information on Guild Wars Wiki is correct then they function somewhere in between an expert kit and a prefect kit.-- [[User:Glamtre| Glamtre ]] ( ) 04:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::My bad I forgot Wisdom and Treasure were account titles. In that case I had level 2 in each so a 62% salvage bonus (12% on top of the base 50%).-- [[User:Glamtre| Glamtre ]] ( ) 06:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC) : I'm also curious as to whether the same rules apply to salvaging weapons and to upgrades applied to one's own armor. (We know that Expert kits apply different rules to salvage and character armor than to hero armor.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:47, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I've only every done armor as I have yet to find a weapon upgrade in Pre-Searing which is where all my research is being done. I have also not tried to salvage from my own armor as the kits are very rare and if you have to buy one the going rate is about 5K.-- [[User:Glamtre| Glamtre ]] ( ) 04:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Wisdom and Luck are account titles, though. Pre-chars should have those, too. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:29, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Call me lucky but after 30 attempts (6 kits) I finally had a piece of armor brake while using a Charr Salvage kit. I'm updating the article to remove the reference to 100% armor retention. -- [[User:Glamtre| Glamtre ']] ( ) 00:50, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : Heya, Lucky! Sorry that you finally suffered broken armor in the name of research; thank you for posting the results. — ''Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 06:59, November 23, 2009 (UTC)